DE 24 34 890 B1 describes such a transmission system having two transformer parts provided respectively on an electric vehicle and a parking space. Electrical energy can be transferred through an inductive path from an AC network at the parking space to the traction battery of the vehicle upon the transformer parts being coupled together. The transformer part of the vehicle is located in a front bumper of the vehicle. The transformer part of the parking space is in a horizontal charging board at the parking space. The transformer parts are mounted on springs to achieve coupling without an air gap therebetween.
DE 24 34 890 B1 assumes that the shape, dimensions, and spatial arrangement of the two transformer parts respectively on the vehicle and the parking space match one another. This is not simple to satisfy in practical environments especially when the transmission system is to be used with vehicles having various diverse designs. The transformer part on the vehicle has to be adequately oriented with respect to the assembly of the transformer part of the parking space. The coupling of the transformer part of the parking space to the transformer part in the front bumper region of the vehicle is made more difficult in modern vehicles as the bumper is usually covered by body trim, such as by the so-called front apron. Moreover, different types of vehicles have various diverse shaped vehicle bodies. This makes a precise alignment of the two transformer parts even more difficult.